memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James T. Kirk (mirror)
I had something posted here, but erased. What did I do? :The talk pages on Memory Alpha are for discussion relating to the content of the articles -- not for our personal opinions of the episodes or subject matter. :Try to post comments here like "This articles needs infornmation about..." or "Does anyone else notice how this article could be improved" :these talk pages, which are part of our database and take up space and bandwidth to be used, should not contain off topic information like your personal opinion of something having to do with the subject, unless you are willing to discuss how it pertains to the article, or how it would best fit into the article. :Comments like "do you think its cool Kirk became emperor" really belong on a message board. You can find one linked from the Main Page. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:42, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Mirror Kirk killed? I just read some information on Mirror Kirk who was killed by Spock after his return. But here, I just find sth. about "overthrowing"... Seems as if Kirk was still alive, I guess? At least he wasn't dead. ;) 03:18, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :I think it is more that we do not know. We did not see what specifically occurred after the mirror Kirk returned. Information about him specifically being killed would probably be from one of the novels. They are able to go into far more detail. I need to get one. I need money. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:36, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Okay, got it... but that leads me to another point. 04:04, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Occupation of Mirror Bajor I was again curious when I heard that Kirk occupied Bajor for the Terran Empire... Again a bummer? 04:04, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Not sure, possibly the same thing, from novels. At the bottom of the article, there is a link to this article over at Memory Beta, the non-canon Star Trek wiki. I'd take a look at that article, and maybe put up some questions on that talk page. They are more likely to know about stuff from the novels than people over here. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:12, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Ah, okay... but I don't like MB's influence to MA, so I guess I'll just erase the info in the German article that I added "just in case" we missd some facts. Thanks again. 04:20, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :What influence? It is just an external link to an article with information ours doesn't have. That is a good thing. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:22, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Removed speculation I removed the following speculation: * a parallel of the Tarsus IV massacre that killed "our" Kirk's family{?}. (after the line about the execution of the Vega IX colonists) * When "our" Kirk shows mercy to Spock and the Halkans, Marlena remarks that he sounds like when he was younger-implying that "mirror" Kirk may have been an idealestic-before he turns into the "Mirror" Kirk – Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :The second one doesn't really sound like baseless speculation to me. It definitely needs to be rephrased, losing the quotation mark stuff, but other than that, the implication seems to be quite explicit. -- Cid Highwind 16:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the transcript, and couldn't find any line that it refers to.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) "Marlena says to Kirk: "You're a stranger. Mercy to the Halkans, mercy to Spock, to me." She knew right then and there that Kirk wasn't the Kirk that she was familiar with. That's why she watched him on the Tantalus Field until she used it on Sulu's men. I don't think it has anything to do with what mirror-Kirk was like when he was younger. She knew a kind man when she saw one and the Kirk she knew was anything but. leandar 05:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes Marlena remarks that "our" Kirk sounds like he was younger-before he became corrupted